


Love at sea

by PlushPlosh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, They Be Soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPlosh/pseuds/PlushPlosh
Summary: Bad notices that Skeppy is outside on deck and decides to join him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Love at sea

The sea murmured under Skeppy’s feet. He could hear it splashing against the cool wood on the boat, rocking it gently. The sails behind him softly swayed to the rhythm of the wind. The night was peaceful, and felt everlasting. Slowly, Skeppy’s mind wandered away into a dream, forgetting everything about everything. His eyes closed and opened until he was on the verge of falling asleep. However, a small creaking door stopped him in his tracks.

——

Skeppy’s eyes widened at the sudden noise. He darted his head as fast as a sleep-deprived person could, only to realise it was Bad that opened the door. He arrived with a head of bed-hair and a tired expression.  
“Hey, what are you doing up so late, muffinhead?” Bad asked.  
Skeppy chuckled. “Just looking at the sea. Nighttime is always pretty to look at.”  
“You know that’s not healthy, Skeppy. You gotta sleep.”  
“Well you’re awake.”  
Bad sighed. “Yes, but I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Neither could I.”  
“Okay, nevermind. Could I join you? I don’t think I’m getting back to sleep anytime soon.” Bad said.  
“Sure. The more pretty things to stare at the better.”  
Bad’s face heated up at the comment. “Skeppy!”  
Skeppy began to laugh hysterically, which made Bad pout.

——

Once Skeppy had stopped laughing, Bad made his way to his side. Once he was there, he intertwined his hand with Skeppy’s. They both stared out into the ocean for a minute, until Bad realised something.  
“You’re hands are surprisingly warm considering how long you’ve been out here.” Bad said.  
“No, I think your hands warmed up mine.”  
Bad hummed. He didn’t believe Skeppy, so he put his free hand on his cheek. Then he realised that Skeppy was both right and incredibly cold.   
“Oh my gosh, you’re so cold!” Bad exclaimed.  
Skeppy smirked. “Told you I was right.”  
“How are you not concerned? You’re going to freeze if you stay out here any longer! Please go inside.”  
“But i wanna stay out here and look at the water some more.”  
“You’re gonna catch a cold!”  
“That doesn’t matter!”  
Bad huffed. “Oh my gosh, you are a stubborn muffin. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

——

Skeppy’s eyes lit up when he saw Bad holding a big fluffy blanket. Bad couldn’t help but smile as he walked towards him.  
“Blanketboyhalo has stopped me from catching hypothermia! Horray!” Skeppy yelled enthusiastically.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re such a muffinhead.”  
“Well you chose to date this muffinhead.”  
“ Yes, but I’d prefer if my muffinhead didn’t catch hypothermia.”  
Skeppy pouted. “So you’re saying you wouldn’t date me if I had hypothermia?”  
Bad’s voice immediately became defensive. “No! I just don’t want you to get it. I’d still date you if you had hypothermia and you know that.”  
Skeppy laughed at Bad’s annoyed expression. If there was one thing Skeppy loved more than Badboyhalo, it would be teasing him.

——

Bad handed Skeppy a corner of the blanket, and they both sat down. The blanket glided down with them and wrapped their bodies together. Bad slowly leaned his head on Skeppy’s shoulder, and Skeppy felt his heart melt.  
“Now do you feel warmer?” Bad asked  
“Yes, but my lips are feeling rather cold. Could you fix that?”  
Bad chuckled. “Oh my gosh, Skeppy. You know you can just ask for a kiss if you want one.”  
“No, my lips are simply cold. I’m not asking for anything.”  
“Sure you’re not, Skeppy.”  
Bad moved his head off Skeppy’s shoulder and met his eyes. Bad smiled warmly, and slowly leaned towards him. The moment their lips met, Skeppy felt like he was in a dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This is my first fic, and I’m planning on writing more.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
